Beyond the Thorns
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: A Sherlock X Reader Your flat mate was kidnaped and you ask for the help of Sherlock Holmes, as he helps with finding your flat mate he slowly develops love for you and finds out something unexpected.


Sherlock's POV

A/N: abbreviations for the reader in this chapter: FN: Your First Name, LN: Your Last Name, PYF: Place your from in London of your choice, RFN: Random First Name, RLN: Random Last Name, RO: Random Occupation, L: Length of anything.

* * *

I was pacing hastily in the kitchen of 221B Baker Street, waiting patiently for a client to pop in. I was starting to get bored, and was going to ask John if he wanted to play clue-do again for the fourth time in the last 3 hours. I stopped, and paused in place.

"John do you…"

"For the last time sherlock, I don't want to play clue-do any more this week" John said in frustration.

'Ugh, boredom isn't my thing', I thought before pacing again. I walked to my computer and started to look up the different types of tobacco ash there was again, this was how you knew I was absolutely bored out of my mind. Footsteps came up the stairs, and knocked on the open door frame.

"Do you boys want any tea before I head to the store?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yep" I said without looking away from the screen.

John corrected him, "He means yes please, and thank you Mrs. Hudson. I'll have one also if you don't mind" John said politely.

"Of course I don't mind John, I'll be back in a few" she said while heading downstairs.

I went to my website to update on his experiments he posted online. 10 minutes later, Mrs. Hudson brought tea and a guest.

"Boys, you have a client, please treat her nicely Sherlock" she said before heading to the store.

I looked up and saw a young woman at the door, I observed her. Her hair was (HL) & (HC), she had (EC) eyes. She wore a long (FC) coat with (L) sleeves. By her body language, she was nervous and the case was personal. I didn't like the personal cases very much, but I wanted to see what she had to say.

"Don't just stand there, get in here" I said harshly.

"Sherlock, please be more polite, I will have to apologies for my flat mate. He gives of a cold hearted appearance when you first meet him, but he gets better when you get to know him. I'm John Watson By the Way, and that man is Sherlock Holmes the Consulting detective. Please come in and have a seat"

It looked as though she recognized the name but didn't remember the face.

John's politeness annoyed me a lot, I don't understand why John is so polite. Especially with clients. I got up and walked to the leather arm chair and sat. John offered her a seat on the couch and sat beside her. She said her name was (FN) (LN), and she was from (PYF) and had a friend/ flat mate that was kidnapped out of her flat. She explained what happened and tears formed in her eyes.

Jon comforted her, and asked her friends name it was (RFN) (RLN) and she was her flat mate for two years. She worked as (RO) and was friendly to anyone she meet. She last saw her 5 days ago and she hasn't returned. She never went on holiday, and always came back to the flat before 7:00 pm. She had a boyfriend, but never slept at his place.

She also was in an abusive relationship with him by the bruises around her wrists and neck. The young client went to Scotland Yard, but they regarded it as a holiday although her flat mate never traveled. She showed a picture of her friend and the state of her friend room when she was missing the second day, she didn't come back Monday night. Sherlock thought for several minutes before making a decision.

"I'm so sorry to hear that (FN), im sure if sherlock took the case we could find her" john said while holding the woman's hand. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" John said in a concerned tone.

After she told us about herself, I felt a sudden pull towards her. But, I kept my harsh demeanor.

"I remember you, you are the kind woman who paid for my groceries since the machine wouldn't accept my money. Thank you". John said coming to a realization.

I paused before I spoke. "We'll take the case" I said as I stood up. I walked to the wrack to put on my coat and scarf.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I said irritatedly. "You will have to show us her room".

John got his coat and all three of us got into a taxi and headed to her flat

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, continuing in the next chapter.


End file.
